


More Than Blood: Or, The Dragonborn Needs It Right Now

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, He secretly loves it up the ass, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stenvar gets it and you guys should be happy for him, Teasing, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Dani the vampiric Altmer hasn't fed in over a week and is growing antsy. Stenvar, his proud husband, reach the end of a Dragur tomb and Dani can't wait a moment longer. Hungry for both blood and the sensation of a tight Nord ass, he takes Stenvar over a treasure chest and fucks him silly.Smut, totes consensual rough sex, a touch of Altmer superiority, and a bit of fluff and a reminder of their happy marriage at the end.(Like most of my works, not 100% complete. Read what I have now and stay tuned!)





	More Than Blood: Or, The Dragonborn Needs It Right Now

"Stenvar, I need you," I hissed, pinning his wrists to the stone wall. Stenvar was heavy, clad in a complete set of Daedric armor, but having not fed I was stronger and filled with animlastic need. It caught him off guard by the hitch of his voice, but he didn't protest.

We cleared out a cave somewhere in the wilds of Markarth while looking for a place to rest. We were quickly overrun by the residents of what turned out to be a tomb. We were now in the treasure room, having rounded the stairs and emptied the chest that awaited a wandering adventurer or particulary clever Dragur.  
Seeing my husband shuffling greedily through the jewels and gold, even as his muscular body was fully covered, reminded me of my own lust.

There was an overwhelming need inside me that was becoming harder to hold back. It must have been over a week since I had fed, and hadn't had much regular food in-between. I was hungry, and blood wasn't the only thing I needed to satisfy my cravings.

"Take me, love," he whispered.

If he would have asked, or his voice would have faltered, I would have let go of his hands and we would have continued our journey to a safer point. But he didn't, so I continued.

I let go of his wrists, his feet hitting the ground once more. His own hands reached for his helmet while I fumbled for the straps of his armor leaving his boots, gauntlets, and undershirt on. The tight black pants that were under his greaves were open, and I pulled his loincloth down and over his boots to expose beautifully muscular thighs and a throbbing cock. I removed the ridged chestplate of his Daedric armor for my own safety, and dove into his neck to ghost kisses and slight bites over his pale skin.

The strong, proud Nord under me barred his neck in submission. With every gnash of my teeth or caress of my lips, he let out a guttural moan that resonated off the walls.

"You're going to wake the dead up again, sweetheart," I teased, pushing myself against him.

"Good," Stenvar replied undaunted, "I love an audience."

My hands dove quickly to feel his chest. Stenvar snaked his hands between us and removed the buckle to my pants.

I pushed him onto the top of the chest and placed one hand on the wall behind me.

"Open," I instructed and put the other hand on the back of his head.

I felt the familiar warmth and softness of Stenvar's mouth wrapped around my length. His full lips were inviting and sent shivers up my spine. His tongue, however, refused to swirl or offer any extra stimulation, so I began to rock slowly back and forth. Cold fingers clenched my back but didn't resist, and his eyes looked deeply into mine. As soon as I began to move, his cheeks hollowed slightly and he darted his tongue across the sides of my cock.

"That's so good," I growled, my fingers rubbing the back of his head, "yes, by the blood of my ancestors, suck me dry."

"Do you like that, Stenvar," I continued, watching his cock twitch eagerly at my words. "Do you like that, my big proud Nord warrior? Sitting in a tomb with an Altmer cock in your mouth?" I goaded, pulling him closer.

He only moaned a response, and I felt him sputter slightly as I hit the back of his throat. I watched his face for any sign of distress, but I was only met with a gauntlet-clad hand caressing my balls.

"Let me take you right here," I said, "right over all your shiny new treasures."

I pulled myself slowly out of his mouth a pop, and he stood up quickly to position himself over the chest.

"Stendar's mercy, take me Danier," he replied, his mouth now empty and able to speak.

I reached into our bag and pulled out a green bottle. It wasn't our regular stuff - as an alchemist, I crafted my own personal lubricants - but a stamina potion would do in a pinch. I poured the bottle first over him, and took off one glove, slipping my finger knuckle deep in the eager pucker between his legs. Stenvar was a fairly hairy man, but he was clean and trimmed in all the right places. I rubbed my other hand over the hair that covered his ass and pinched slightly with my gauntlets. I added an extra finger that elicited a delicious moan from my husband.

The remaining drops I rubbed over my own length, making sure to slick myself up to the base. I wanted him to take all of me.

"Are you ready?" I asked my husband, knowing full well what the answer.

"Yes, do it, take me," he pleaded, already panting from my fingers.

I pushed the tip inside and grabbed his hips to steady myself. His tightness took me by surprise; it had been a while since I had taken him and he was obviously in need of a good stretching out. His arms were wrapped around the treasure chest and he was face down with his legs apart. He was in a rare mood; our couplings usually took place hand in hand, facing each other.

"I love you, Stenvar," I groaned, one hand shifting to his chest.

"I love you too," he panted, "now shut up and move."

I was not the kind of man to keep my husband waiting. With one solid thrust, I was seven inches deep into tight Nord ass. He moaned again and gripped the side of the chest, and shoved himself backward in invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
